whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Orichalcum Caste
The Orichalcum Caste '''is one of the five known castes of Alchemical Exalted. They are somewhat analogous to the Solar Exalted of Creation. Overview Champions of the Orichalcum Caste lead by example. Assuming a position as first among equals, the Shining Ones act as trailblazers, innovators and inspirational icons. By their excellence, they goad their societies to be excellent. Applying their genius to national infrastructure, the art of war or their own personal evolution, Archons stand at the cutting edge of Autochthonian society. Moving from success to success and greatness to greatness, they broadcast a message to their peers and subordinates: Anything is possible. Exceeding the bounds of possibility is easier for these Exalts than it is for others, however, which sometimes produces friction and frustration. Many Shining Ones have little patience for those who are unable to keep up with their brilliant deductions, devastating martial prowess and instinctive political acumen. Nothing embitters an Orichalcum Caste so much as submitting a revolutionary proposal only to see it rejected by his Tripartite Assembly because they cannot understand it. Some of Autochthonia’s most brilliant Archons labour in frantic seclusion behind the walls of high-security compounds and reinforced testing sites, emerging only once every few years or decades to unveil some incredible innovation or undertake a nigh-impossible mission on behalf of their nation. For a soul to imbue an Archon with life, its past incarnations must have been visionaries who pursued larger-than-life goals without restraint. The cleric who institutes sweeping doctrinal reform, the senior plutarch who brings vast prosperity to his city, the celebrant who attempts to establish international orthodoxy, the victorious Militate general, the revolutionary Scholar Engineer - These are the lives that combine to create the personality of a Shining One. Because opportunities to pursue epic goals are mostly restricted to members of the Tripartite, Orichalcum Castes who possess memory-echoes of lives among the Populat are rare. This exacerbates (and to the Archons, justifies) already endemic trends toward arrogance. The Flames of Autochthon often attempt to assume a leadership role when working in an assembly, outfitting themselves for that purpose as the situation dictates. This can be of great benefit if the Archon is skilled at recognizing group aptitudes and delegating tasks accordingly, or disastrous if the Exalt is simply willful. In any event, an Archon can be counted upon to head up group think tanks, to place himself in the thick of battle or to step forward to inspire the masses on behalf of his fellows. Their obsession with progress tends to drive Orichalcum Castes to upgrade themselves early and frequently, climbing the ladder toward transhuman evolution as quickly as the demands of minimum enlightenment allow. Anima By reflexively spending five motes, Shining Ones may charge their bodies with golden lightning for a scene. This energy visibly surges at the point of contact whenever they strike in close combat, while projectiles crackle with a destructive nimbus as they race toward targets. This power adds the character’s Essence to the raw damage of all attacks. It activates automatically at no cost whenever an Alchemical’s anima reaches the 11+ level of display References * '''Manual of Exalted Power: Alchemicals See Also Category:Exalted glossary Category:Alchemicals